A Declassified Field Trip
by GunvaldRW
Summary: Originally I redid the TV version, not here. Same situations as before the series finale, different things occur though. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ned's or any other part of Nickelodeon. I originally redid the TV version of Field Trip (too much of a rip-off and it got boring fast), but this is a different trip, no gardens, maybe a gallery. Situations are the same: Suzie's back, Faymen's gone. Also, they live in Iowa, not a common sitcom state, but still in the Midwest, like most sitcoms. The town name is Raisburg, I'm saying it has about 35,000 people, but it's not real, neither is Peach Grove.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, after eight long months of being in class nearly non-stop, we get two whole days away from school!" Ned Bigby and his best friend Simon Nelson Cook a.k.a. Cookie strode into James K. Polk Middle School the morning of the big 8th grade field trip. The entire class would be heading to Iowa City for an overnight stay as they would tour Peach Grove estate, the former home of many famous people and several other historic sites and sites of educational interest.

"I know. It's going to be awesome. I even have a new plan to make Lisa notice me," Cookie excitedly declared as they reached his locker. "Cookie, maybe you should just tell her that you like her, I mean what harm could it do?" Cookie rolled his eyes. "If I tell Lisa I like her, she might not feel the same, besides; you won't tell Moze you like her, why should I tell Lisa?" Ned opened his mouth to retaliate but couldn't think of what to say. "I-I'm with Suzie, I can't tell Moze?" he finally managed with a defiant smirk.

"You can't tell Jennifer what, Ned?" Suzie Crabgrass asked approaching the two and taking Ned's hand. Since moving back to Raisburg from Des Moines, she and Ned had once again become inseparable as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We're still sitting together on the bus, right?" she smiled giving his hand a squeeze. Ned nodded his mouth slightly agape. "Now, what can't you tell Jennifer?" Jennifer Ann Mosley a.k.a. Moze had been Ned's best friend and neighbor since he was a toddler, but today he couldn't even talk to her about anything. He knew he had feelings for her, but what he couldn't figure out was whether they were feelings for a friend or a crush, since Suzie had moved back, his brain was confusing him a lot.

"I can't tell her that-that Pal is one of the bus drivers, she thinks the guy is a crazy driver, don't want to get anyone all nervous for a bus ride," Ned replied with a nervous chuckle. Suzie just smiled again. "I'm with her; Pal doesn't seem like the best candidate for bus driver." Ned breathed a sigh of relief; she must have only heard his last statement to Cookie.

"Well, not to interrupt your conversation or anything, but we should all be heading to homeroom a little early, the teachers plan to mark every student's suitcase to prevent anything from getting lost," Cookie removed the last of his needed field trip items from his locker before shutting it. Noticing that neither Ned nor Suzie had heard him he just turned back down the hallway and headed to Moze's locker, she had only been avoiding Ned.

Cookie and Moze weren't as close to each other as Ned and Cookie or Ned and Moze, but they were each other's second best friend and had been since 1st grade when Cookie's family moved to Raisburg. He could still remember many great times he had had at Thomas H. Kuchel Elementary School. Plus, Moze had recently confessed to him that she indeed liked Ned as more than a friend, but was too scared to tell him. Cookie couldn't break his friend's trust and thus didn't tell Ned that Moze liked him probably as much as he liked her.

"Hey Moze, how's it going?" Cookie asked nearing Moze's locker. "Hi Cookie, do you know when we find out about roommates?" Moze finished putting some homework in her backpack. "No clue, I just hope I won't be rooming with Loomer or his friends, or Martin, I have a feeling he'd stay up all night talking to me about pointless stuff. Moze laughed, Cookie was right Martin Qwerly was the most talkative boy in the entire school and Billy Loomer would torture Cookie all night by beating with either a pillow or his fists.

"Well, I'm just hoping I don't end up with Missy, she always gives me a weird look whenever I talk to Ned like she knows we were just faking about going out," Moze blushed slightly at her own mention of Ned, however Cookie didn't notice, Lisa Zemo had just started down the hall. "Maybe you'll be rooming with Lisa and then you can see if she likes me," Cookie raised his eyebrows and gave Moze a pleading smile. "_If_ I room with Lisa, I'll put in a good word for you, but you need to be honest with her and tell her you like her, no more schemes."

"Fine, but I think you and Ned need to start being honest too," Cookie hoped to catch up with Lisa and her crowd of admirers before homeroom started and headed down the hall. Moze was slightly confused, what had Cookie meant saying that Ned needed to start being honest too. Moze gathered her bags and headed to homeroom.

Meanwhile, Ned and Suzie had stopped at both his and her lockers to grab everything they needed. Tip: pack only the essentials for an overnight trip also check on the weather so you pack the right type of clothing. Snacks are essential too, just don't overdo it. "So, how were things at Polk while I was away?" Suzie stared into Ned's blue eyes as the couple walked to iTeacher's classroom, supposedly the home-school teacher was going to be one of the girl's chaperones, if she managed the courage to leave her home.

"Polk was pretty boring, Suzie, I mean there was that three week period where Missy was chasing me, but outside of that pretty boring," Suzie took a second to picture Missy running down the hall chasing Ned, she felt a slight shiver, Missy was bad enough if she _wasn't_ chasing you. "Did you really go out with her?" Ned laughed at the question. "No, she was never my girlfriend or anything near it, she was just my ride to Seth's party, nothing more," Ned let go of Suzie's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they got to iTeacher's doorway.

A woman of about 38 sat behind the usually empty desk and greeted the pair. "Hello, Suzie, Ned," iTeacher stood from her desk and sat on the edge of it. Ned and Suzie were quite speechless, no one actually expected iTeacher to come, at least not in person. "Wow, you're really here, that's great that you finally conquered your fear," Ned removed his arm from Suzie shoulder. The teacher beamed both excitement and fear, this was the first time she had actually stepped into the school since her interview. "Yes Ned, I'm actually here, despite what everyone predicted and my actual name is Mrs. Burgeson, so I would prefer to be called that." Mrs. Burgeson smiled at Suzie and grabbed a clip-on tag for the girl's suitcase.

"See you on the bus, Suzie. Bye Mrs. Burgeson," Ned gave Suzie a quick hug, nodded to the teacher, and headed to Mr. Sweeney's room grabbing his own luggage. "So are you more nervous or excited, Mrs. Burgeson?" Suzie was still in some shock that the woman she had known as a talking computer screen was actually standing before her. "Actually Suzie, I'm terrified. I almost never leave my house and I definitely haven't interacted with my students personally before; I just don't know what to expect."

Mrs. Burgeson told Suzie about all of her fears before asking how it felt to being back for two days. Today was Thursday and Suzie had only been back since Monday afternoon. That Tuesday was the longest day of her life, she had to try to catch up in every class and hope that she could still be friends with everyone she'd left behind. "Moving back is hard, I moved when I was in elementary school and we didn't move back until I was a freshman in high school, most of my former friends had forgotten I even existed," Mrs. Burgeson chuckled a little and let out a disappointed sigh.

_Well she was helpful. Thing is, I was only gone for a few months, not years, hopefully my friends take me back as fast as Ned did._ Suzie took a seat and watched as several other students filed into the classroom.

Ned's mind was not on Suzie at the moment as he and Cookie sat in a far corner of Mr. Sweeney's room their anticipation growing. Moze placed her suitcase in the growing luggage pile of Mr. Sweeney's classroom and dropped her backpack on a desk near Ned and Cookie. "And what crazy scheme do you two have planned?" Moze raised her eyebrows as both boys glanced at her and smirked.

"Nothing, we are just going to enjoy the history of Iowa City and all that it has to offer," Ned replied leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, you enjoy history, that's like me hating technology," Cookie laughed as Ned glared. _Good, everything seems fine between Ned and me; maybe this trip will go okay after all. I just hope I don't room with Suzie._ Moze smiled taking a second glance to each of her friends.

"So Moze, how have you been this week?" the brown haired girl looked into the blue eyes of her best friend, her brown eyes held the same glow. _Please let her finally talk to me, I've never gone this long without talking to her, even if she was on vacation. Come on Moze, talk to me._ A pleading smile spread across Ned's face.

"I've been good, Ned. What about you?" There was a hint of bitterness in her voice and Ned could tell. He wished he could work things out with her on the bus ride, but he would be sitting with Suzie. _Crap, nothing's better between us._ "I've been good too." Ned's gaze fell to his desk.

"Come on guys, don't sound so disappointed, this is the best part of 8th grade, well except graduation," Cookie smiled nudging both his friends. "We have to make this field trip the best ever, who knows how many field trips we'll even get in high school, let alone together." Now Cookie started to feel sad, he and his friends and classmates only had about a month left of middle school, most of them would be going to Michael S. Dukakis High School, but not all of them.

"Cookie, we're going to have an awesome time, promise," Ned stood behind Cookie and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah Cookie, this _will be_ the best field trip ever, I promise too," Moze laid her hand on Cookie's arm. "Good, but we need to plan the perfect way to leave our mark on James K Polk. What do you guys say?" Ned and Moze smiled, Cookie pulled a list out of his bag as Mr. Sweeney called attention to the front of the classroom.

"Okay class, over the next two days, we will be visiting the Peach Grove estate. It was home to the 1st state governor as well as Civil War heroes and countless others. We will also be visiting the Old Capitol Building Museum, and we will be seeing a surprise presentation at the university. Now, I realize you are all very excited for your rooming assignments, but you don't get to find out that information until we reach the hotel." Sweeney continued to ramble but the trio of friends in the back of the room weren't listening anymore.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't we ask Gordy, I mean he is a prank master," Moze glanced to both her friends, they nodded. "Of course, Gordy will know the best way we can leave a non-detention-giving mark on the school, I want my summer to do better things than chat with Crubbs or Sweeney," Ned whispered nodding towards Mr. Sweeney.

Moze and Cookie smiled, Ned wasn't exactly hated by Vice Principal Crubbs or Sweeney, but they wouldn't think it bad to keep him from goofing off all summer when he could be in summer school. "Alright, we'll talk with Gordy as soon as homeroom is over and then talk about final details on the bus, agreed?" Cookie looked to Ned and Moze. "Agreed," they answered in unison, causing both to blush slightly.

"Wait, I agreed to meet up with Suzie right after homeroom, maybe she could help?" Ned shrugged sheepishly. Moze's eyes took an annoyed glaze, so did Cookie's. "Dude, I realize you like her and she's your girlfriend and all, but this prank will be something the three of us need to do, alone. No girlfriends or boyfriends allowed to participate," Cookie whispered looking Ned directly in the eye throwing a glance to Moze at the word "boyfriends."

"Okay, you win. What if she just comes with to hear the plan? I did agree to meet up with her." Fifteen minutes later, Cookie, Moze, Ned, and Suzie sat in Gordy's closet on his still somewhat together futon. Suzie held tightly to Ned's arm, fearing a random creature would leap out at any moment.

"A graduation prank, I love the idea. When I graduated from middle school I toilet-papered the principal's car and wrote 'Happy Summer Vacation' on the back window. It was classic. You know it's weird, he didn't give me detention or anything; he just laughed kind of manically." Gordy stood in front of the four 8th graders and paced his compact closet, he tapped his temple and brightened every few seconds to ramble a plan that Moze would shake her head to.

"Tell you what guys, just enjoy the field trip. I'll work on some ideas while you're gone, but I won't take a jackhammer to Crubbs' desk, Moze, promise," Gordy held his hand in a Boy Scout's honor. Moze nodded and the four students headed to the buses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this is kind of boring, but it's an exposition. I plan to make this have more action than the series version of Field Trip. For anyone who reads this, please review, even if it's just a one word comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own any part of Nick, or Ned's. I might take lines from the series Field Trip, but the plot is still mine. Also, for any mega fans of Ned & Moze together (and haters of Ned & Suzie), I guarantee the ending will not be Nuzie or Sed or however their names can be combined. (I personally think Sud is funniest). Also, some characters now have last names and a few have both first and last names, I will continuously repeat them to make it less confusing, or have a reminder like for iTeacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone, just because I'm allowing you to sit next to whoever you chose right now doesn't mean I'll let you stay by that person for the ride back," Crubbs announced signing his "I'm watching you" look to no one in particular. Moze and Cookie were quite disappointed with Ned at this point. Usually on long bus trips, the rest of the class just sort of let the trio take the triple-seat at the very end of the bus; however Ned had chosen to sit with Suzie.

"What does Suzie have that I don't have?" Moze looked to Cookie who was rummaging through his backpack. "Ned," Cookie calmly replied. Finding what he was looking for he turned to look at Moze. "Thank you, Cookie," she whispered coldly giving him a glare. "Forget about your Ned problems for a second, okay, you and I are friends too, remember," Cookie nudged her and the glare melted.

"So, what _is _your latest 'win over Lisa scheme,' anyhow?" Cookie's brown eyes filled with excitement, he didn't think Moze would even want to hear the plan, she usually said he was wasting his intelligence on stupid schemes. "Well, here's my plan, I didn't tell anyone but, a small part of the reason we're going to the university is because Sweeney entered one of my experiments in their annual 'Young Einstein Fair.' See, it's an invention that can calculate everything from your BMI, height, weight, iron levels, and determine what your heart's desire is at that moment in time, all by shaking your hand."

Moze gave a puzzled look, "What does that have to do with winning over Lisa?"

"I'm hoping her heart's desire is to be with me, but if that doesn't work, I have a Plan B," Cookie gestured towards a small brown bag labeled "Plan B." "Brilliant and what is Plan B?"

"I can't tell you." Moze rolled her eyes at Cookie and gave him a stare he recognized as her "you've lost it" stare. Cookie concentrated on his plan while Moze tried not to concentrate on the couple only a few seats ahead of her laughing and smiling.

Ned was actually pretty bored by all of Suzie's stories about James Monroe Junior High School. He hadn't told her random stories of what happened at Polk; however some were definitely not for her ears anyhow. "Larry was probably the funniest guy I'd ever met, I still can't believe his wore a hula skirt that one day," Suzie giggled as she thought of her former classmate.

Ned tried to laugh, but of course the situation wasn't nearly as funny when you had no idea who Larry was. It had happened that both he and Moze had ended up in the aisle seat, he glanced back to see a sad Moze looking in his direction. She blushed and tried to pretend to be listening to Cookie ramble.

Ned turned back to Suzie who hadn't even noticed him look away. "Hey Suzie, could we talk about something else, what are your plans this summer?" Suzie was a little angry that Ned had cut her off as she had begun another story about Larry or someone. "Summer plans, actually I haven't really given much thought beyond graduation, Ned," Suzie's brown eyes appeared lighter as the sun hit her face.

_Moze's eyes just sparkle in the sun, they never lose any part of their color. Hold on, why am I thinking about Moze while looking at Suzie, this is not good, I'll just smile and maybe she won't notice. _Immediately Ned's classic smile spread across his face. "What are you going to do this summer?"

"I'll hang out with Moze and Cookie most likely. Even though we'll all be going to Michael Dukakis HS, we still want to spend as much time as possible being middle-schoolers." Suzie seemed disappointed with his answer.

"Ned, what about you and me, us, aren't we going to hang out over the summer?" Ned began to ramble saying he would of course hang out with his girlfriend over the summer, although he didn't actually say Suzie, just girlfriend.

The rest of the trip was quiet between both Ned and Suzie and Moze and Cookie; however there was a lot more tension between Ned and Suzie, Moze was just uninterested in the details of Cookie's plan.

An hour of quiet talking around both groups and the bus ride was finally over. The Polksters eventually reached the hotel and were escorted into separate groups to hear their rooming assignments.

"Girls, we have a lot of trust in you now, only three rooms have an actual chaperone, otherwise you are entrusted that four of you can handle a room," Mrs. Burgeson (iTeacher) announced quite nervously to the small crowd of girls that surrounded her. Moze managed to find Lisa and Claire Sawyer "future lawyer."

"Wouldn't it be great if we all roomed together?" Lisa cheerily replied to a tired looking Moze as Claire fixed her jacket and dress shirt. "That would be cool," Moze agreed. Suzie had found the three girls; she tapped Moze on the shoulder and showed a cheery smile. "Jennifer, I haven't talked you all that much lately, how's it going?"

_You don't know do you, well you really want know how it's going, I'm in love with Ned, but no, he's with you-you…_ "I've been good, just a little pre-occupied thinking about the next few weeks and graduation," Moze plastered a smile on her face despite how she felt being around Suzie.

Honestly the people she was absolutely closest to, besides Cookie or Gordy, were the two people she couldn't talk to, Suzie had been one of her closest friends.

"Jennifer Moseley, Claire Sawyer, Evelyn Kwong, and Oboe, Tracy, room 204," announced a woman from across the crowd. "See you later Suzie, you too Lisa," Moze grabbed her suitcase and headed after her fellow roommates into the hotel. "Crabgrass, Meany, Zemo, and Oboe, Stacy," Moze heard as she reached the hotel door. _Poor Lisa, I hope she doesn't suffer too much. _

"Cook, Bigby, have mercy on the other students, Powers, and Harking," Mr. Sweeney announced in another section of the parking lot. Cookie and Ned gave each other a high-five as Seth and Coconut Head followed their lead to the hotel. "Coconut Head, your last name is Harking?" Ned was quite puzzled; however his friend had never really had any other name since as long as he could remember.

Coconut Head nodded, "I have an actual name besides Coconut Head, it's Jeff, Jeff Harking," he glanced to each of his fellow roommates. "Jeff, cool name man, it's shorter too, I like it." Seth held a math book under his arm, but the shape of a basketball was visible in his duffel bag.

"Thanks Seth, so you'll call me Jeff now?" a look of hope gleamed in Coconut Head's eyes. "Sure, man," Seth casually replied. To Ned and Cookie's delight, Loomer and his friends were the roommates of Crubbs; the three boys looked like they had received a death sentence at the news.

Twenty minutes later everyone had their room assignments and had unpacked a few items. Each room, both boys and girls, had two sets of twin size beds in bunk-bed format. Cookie and Ned had agreed to take the top bunks since Jeff was afraid of heights and Seth didn't want to accidentally drop his basketball from five feet in the air.

Moze had also received the top bunk, along with Tracy. She was above Claire while Tracy was above Evelyn. Even Lisa had ended up on the top bunk, above Suzie. Missy claimed bottom bunk complaining that heights ruined her hair, thus Stacy was on the top bunk as well. The students all met in the lobby of the three star hotel and prepared to leave on a tour of the Old Capitol Museum.

"What if we sit in the same row, across from each other?" Ned was trying to come up with a plan for seating since Suzie insisted on being with him as much as possible. "When do you get time to hang without her? You're like her only friend right now, isn't there anyone else she wants to talk to?"

Cookie didn't hate Suzie, but he knew that Ned was basically not his friend with her around, he rarely cared about hanging out with Cookie or Moze when he had dated Suzie before. "Maybe I can hang with you and-well at least you later, I'll just mention the idea to Suzie so she doesn't feel abandoned." Cookie sighed and nodded. "Whatever let me know what Suzie says."

Ned, Suzie, Cookie, and Moze did sit in the row on the bus ride to the museum, much to Moze and Cookie's displeasure. "Ned, we should look at the paintings in the Capitol Gallery, I read in the pamphlet that they have quite an amazing selection," Suzie had been rambling to Ned about what they should do in the hour the students would be given to roam the museum for most of the bus ride.She had reluctantly taken the aisle seat, across from Cookie. Moze chose to stare out the window and did her best to block out Suzie's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized after re-reading the first chapter that I promised a lot more action, it's coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ned's or Nick. Thanks to reviewers of my first 2 chapters. I'm making up what the museum & anything looks like, never been to Iowa (no offense to any readers). I also fixed the spacing for this & the other 2 chapters.(Revisions as of 8/29, i'm borrowing from the show again, but just some paintings).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, we have separated you into four groups based on your last name. A-H will go with Mrs. Burgeson, I-O with Pal, P-S with me, and T-Z with Mrs. Wolff." Mr. Sweeney announced as the students gathered in the front lobby of the museum. Both Moze and Cookie groaned, Moze because she was in the same group as Missy and Loomer, Cookie because he was in the same group as Suzie and Ned.

"Jennifer, I haven't seen you very much during this amazing field trip," Billy Loomer, the typical middle school bully, had cleaned up from his normal attire. He wore straight leg jeans, black sneakers, and a plain dark green t-shirt; his signature leather jacket was nowhere to be found.

"Loomer, you were on a different bus and I'm a girl so we're rooming on different floors," Moze stated brushing past the blue-eyed boy. He started to chase after her, but Moze disappointedly made it to Missy Meany before Loomer could continue talking.

"Moseley, you're in the same group as me?" Missy tossed her hair back and glared. "Duh, my last name starts with an M just like yours," Moze could tell this would not be a fun tour.

----------------------------------------

"Hey Ned, I think I may have come up with the perfect way to leave our mark on Polk," Cookie was only getting about two minute intervals where he could talk to Ned without Suzie interrupting him.

"Great, what's the plan?" Ned's blue eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Okay it's cheesy, I know that but it would be all ours, a class video." To Cookie's surprise Suzie was smiling at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea Simon, I mean Cookie, what should I call you?"

Cookie sighed, "Doesn't matter Suzie; Simon, Cook, Cookie, whatever you don't feel weird saying."

Mrs. Burgeson hadn't noticed that the three students weren't really paying attention to the museum guide's lecture; she was more concerned about being not only out in the open, but in a city much bigger than Raisburg.

"Here we have the pistol that was used by President McKinley's assassin. It doesn't have a good memory to it, but it was made by an Iowa City shopkeeper," the guide continued to point out various objects with historical significance before she reached the entrance to an exclusive gallery."In this room are many paintings the museum has received from various countries and local painters." The guide then escorted the students into a wide-open room with paintings across every wall, small groups gathered at each.

Immediately, Ned and Cookie stepped to the painting with the smallest crowd, Suzie followed slowly behind. "Whoa, he looks fierce, what's the name of this, Cookie?" Ned stared at the painting before him. It felt like he had almost been the strange jungle man in the painting, _maybe in some weird dream._

"Apparently it's called _Wild Boy_, I see why," Cookie announced taking a second look.

"I feel like I've been him. I can't imagine what it'd be like to have to run around in a leaf skort thing for a day," Ned laughed, his focus staying on the _Wild Boy_.

"I don't like this painting; I'd never be anywhere near someone that looked as freaky as that guy," Suzie grabbed for Ned's hand, but he didn't catch the hint.

"Guys, we need to get moving, I think iTeacher is making an announcement," Jeff waved his fellow classmates towards the gathering crowd of students.

"Students, this was the last part of our tour, let's head to the restaurant on the ground floor now," Mrs. Burgeson blocked her nerves and managed to escort the group to the Capitol Buffet.

Suzie again tried to grab Ned's hand, Ned took a last glance at _Wild Boy_ as Suzie pulled him with the now leaving group.

-------------------------------------------------

"Moseley, I thought you were going out with Ned, I know his last name is Bigby so he isn't in our group, but why is he always with Crabgrass if you two are a couple?" Usually Moze would just brush off Missy, but she couldn't help but feel bad that the girl hadn't figured out the con Ned and Moze had played on her.

"Ned and I were pretending to go out because you freaked him out, it wasn't real, none of it," Missy's expression changed quickly from shock to anger to an evil smirk.

"Okay Moseley, your secret is safe with me, the only other people I ever talk to nowadays are the Oboe twins and… I think you would be a good ally," now it was Moze's expression that changed from confusion to annoyance and back to confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but while you're being nice, I'll enjoy the change."

Pal had once again seemed to wander away from the students he was supposed to be monitoring. This time the elderly man had found a statue and was having quite a conversation with it.

"You know I really think I should just retire already, I've been working with kids for almost forty years. You're right, they are good kids, maybe one more year," the guide seemed very ready to ditch his job for the rest of the day, just to get away from Pal.

"Well students, Mr. Pal has found the statue of this building's original architect, Alexander R. Helling," the guide motioned to Pal's new friend.

"You said your name was Bob," Pal glared at the statue and began to wander again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully for Moze, she wasn't the only one who didn't really enjoy her morning. Although Lisa was a very friendly person, she had not had the greatest morning in her tour group either; she and several other friends of Moze, Ned, and Cookie all sat at the same table for lunch.

Even Mr. Sweeney seemed exhausted from the morning, but Martin Qwerly trailed him in hot pursuit.

"So the university presentation is part of an assignment right, but it can't be an assignment because you didn't give a worksheet, but it is science related, but we weren't told to bring notebooks. Am I expected to take notes on what they explain or…"

"Mr. Qwerly, you do not need to take notes on the presentation, just watch it and enjoy it, now please let me eat my lunch in peace," Sweeney managed to make Martin stop his rambling and hurried across the restaurant at his chance.

"So, who thought the tour was boring?" Ned glanced to the five students that surrounded him as Martin neared their group.

"The tour may not have been fun, but the gallery had lots of beautiful paintings, and some not so beautiful ones too," Suzie responded.

The rest of the group agreed that the gallery was the only particularly interesting part of the trip.

"Which painting did everyone enjoy most?" Lisa asked.

"_Starry, Starry Night_," Suzie replied.

"_The Accolade_," Cookie glanced to Ned.

"_Wild Boy_," Ned responded.

"I was really drawn to _Vertumnus_," Moze answered.(A/N: this is the painting that Moze talks to in the TV finale where she talks about her mind going to fruit salad, _Wild Boy_ is of course what it is from the finale).

"I liked all the paintings, they were all really great, and interesting and…" Cookie and Jeff both shoved a sandwich into Martin's mouth to keep him from continuing.

"I agree with Martin, I can't choose a favorite," Coconut Head wiped his hands as Martin munched on the sandwich.

"Which was your favorite Lisa?" Cookie brushed the crumbs from his hands as well.

"I don't think I can choose a favorite either, though _Starry Starry Night_ was amazing," Lisa responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The class was given an hour to explore other areas of the museum after lunch. Moze accompanied Cookie and Lisa who trailed Ned and Suzie a considerable distance. Suzie held Ned's hand in a steadfast grip as though he would run away otherwise.

Cookie and Lisa weren't hand-in-hand but kept close as Moze walked far behind the two couples. Martin and Jeff had decided to explore another section of the museum with other classmates.

Most of the hour passed in silence, though Moze swore she heard either Cookie or Lisa giggle every now and then. It wasn't until Suzie declared "I need a bathroom break" that any words were heard in the hallway. "Jennifer, Lisa, will you come with?" Suzie pulled at Moze's arm.

"That's okay Suzie, I'm fine, really," Suzie still pulled Moze into the girls' room, Lisa followed the two.

"What's up with Suzie?" Cookie looked to Ned who just shrugged. "Given, I haven't really been myself lately, but she seems really possessive around Moze. Do you think she knows?"

"Moze?"

"No! Suzie, do you think Suzie knows about my…situation between her and Moze?"

"Dude, don't ask me," Cookie started heading down the hall to wait for Lisa.

Meanwhile, Suzie was holding an unofficial interrogation on Moze, Lisa just watched the two fight over Ned as she leaned against a sink, how clueless the poor guy was.

"You like him, Moseley. Don't think I don't notice every glance you two share, but I'm his girlfriend, so tonight at the picnic, stay away," Moze couldn't figure out what set off Suzie, had she just lost it or something.

"First, you haven't called me Moseley since like 1st semester of 7th grade, second, of course I like Ned, but as a friend. What's up with you today?" Moze held eye contact with her former best girl friend until the shorter brunette turned to the mirror.

"Jennifer, don't lie. I know there's more between you two than just friendship. My boyfriend hasn't even kissed me since I got back and I can feel his pulse quicken at the sight of you, it goes with the hand-holding." Suzie's voice had gone very quiet to almost a whisper, she turned back to Moze.

Moze ignored the second part of Suzie's statement. "You think that proves something, maybe he's just nervous that you'll leave again and break his heart, again," Moze felt the jealousy and anger she had been trying to hide for the past few weeks rush through her like a strike of lightning.

"I didn't break his heart, at least I never meant to. How was I supposed to stop my dad from taking that job? My parents were overjoyed that my dad's new location would be closer to my sisters, I was the only one that actually lost anything," Suzie's eyes started to well, but Moze still couldn't believe the girl.

"You didn't even want to tell him, Suzie. I realize you gave up a lot when you moved, but you broke the heart of my best friend, he didn't even want to write in the guide after you left." Suzie's face froze, she had no idea she had had that effect on Ned.

"Stay away from him, Jennifer, I mean it."

Moze glared at her rival and shook her head. "No, I'm his friend no matter what, understand Crabgrass," Moze towered only a couple inches over Suzie's angry form.Suzie was ready to lunge at Moze when Lisa suddenly yelled "STOP!"

"I'm sick of this, I hate being friends with both of you for one reason, Ned. I don't understand why it's so hard to tell the guy how you feel and give him time to decide who he wants to be with," Lisa glanced at the two brunettes who stood stunned at Lisa's words.

Checking her watch, Lisa shoved the girls out of the bathroom."Let's go, we need to meet at the buses in like eight minutes. Crubbs said there will be dire consequences if we're late."

The girls caught up with the boys who were down the hall looking at some weapons. The five students then made their way to the buses.

Suzie didn't hold Ned's hand this time; instead she crossed her arms across her chest and kept her focus away from either Ned or Moze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzie's confrontation with Moze is just the beginning of their falling out. Despite the fact that many people seem to hate the character in general, I won't let Suzie leave Polk with nothing. The next chapter is the picnic. I got the idea from my 8th grade class trip, if we wouldn't have gotten rained out. BTW: Suzie didn't freak for no reason, I'll explain in chapter 4.Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

For anyone interested, the only couple I know that will be together at the end of this story, Matt Sumter (Backpack Boy) and Claire. Everyone else is still in the works.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moze was very glad she wasn't rooming with Suzie or their fight would've likely started again before the class left for the picnic.

"Jennifer, Missy asked me to invite you to sit at _our_ table tonight," Tracy stood next to Moze as both girls checked their hair in the mirror.

"Oh, sure, I'll sit with you guys." Tracy dialed Missy's number on her cell. The blonde girl sounded happy that Moze would be joining them, surprising two of her roommates with the news.

The bus ride wasn't quite as tense as before since Lisa joined Cookie across from Ned and Suzie, but the actual couple still wasn't talking.

Moze joined Missy, Stacy, and Tracy on the other bus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, we have a variety of sandwich boxes you can choose from. Bottled juice or water is in the coolers," Mrs. Wolff gave instructions for the students to get their supper. Twenty tables sat under a very large shelter, nearby a large fire-pit was surrounded by many log benches.

Cookie along with Lisa, Matt (Backpack Boy), Martin, Claire, and Jeff all gathered at a table away from Ned and Suzie, the couple seemed to be in the midst of a fight. Cookie gave a confused wave to Moze as he noticed her sitting with Missy and the Oboe twins.

"I'm glad we're outside tonight, that museum was awful," Matt laced his fingers with Claire's. "At least we were in the same group," Claire responded laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why isn't Moze sitting with us?" Coconut Head glanced to the table Cookie waved to.

"My guess is that she just wanted to avoid Ned and Suzie, kind of like the rest of us," Cookie glanced to the rest of the table. An awkward silence followed.

"True, but she and Suzie were giving each other pretty harsh glares on the elevator, I thought they were friends," Claire looked to Lisa who hadn't spoken of that afternoon's battle to anyone.

The petite brunette only smiled as the rest of the table followed Claire's gaze.

"Um, let's just say there was a very heated discussion earlier today. It doesn't look like either girl has calmed down yet."

"Alright I now have another reason to avoid Ned and Suzie; would you like to hang out tonight, Lisa?" Cookie held out his hand to escort Lisa to another part of the school's camp site. "Simon, why don't we go for a walk?" Lisa took Cookie's hand as the pair strode toward some trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Moseley, spill, you've looked at their table like twelve times in the past three minutes," Missy wasn't exactly an A-average student, but when it came to middle school romance, she was well-studied.

"If I'd known you were going to interrogate me I would've sat with someone else," Moze glared back at the brown-eyed blonde. Missy's obsession with Ned had finally taken its course and she was looking for a new obsession, and some new gossip.

"Look, I'm trying to be a better person, plus I know you like him. I think he's the only one that _doesn't_ know," Moze sighed, Missy was absolutely right.

_Wait that must be why Suzie blew up at me. When did she figure it out though? I didn't even start to feel anything until like maybe a few weeks ago, okay so maybe I starting noticing that I felt different around him since last summer, but nothing was _really_ there till a few weeks ago._

"I gotta go," Moze stood from the table collecting her trash. After tossing it in a nearby trash can, she took a spot around the fire-pit as the sun began to set.

"Ned, do you honestly think I'll buy that 'we're just friends' line anymore. I want to know what's really going on," Suzie did her best to keep her voice low enough so that only Ned would hear her.

"I don't understand why you don't believe me. I'm going out with you, not Moze," Ned tried to hold Suzie's hand; she recoiled wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm constantly competing with her though. You kept saying 'Moze would have said...' or 'Moze would've loved this," clearing his throat, Ned focused intently at the table.

"You heard me every time I'd say something like that?" Suzie nodded. _I really need to work on keeping my thoughts in my head, wait she didn't hear that right, good she doesn't seem to have._

"Ned, I need you prove to me that you care about me more than Jennifer," Ned glanced up from the table; Suzie was now reaching for his hand.

"How would I do that?" he lightly gripped her hand. "You break your friendship with her, you could say goodbye to her first, but that's the only way I can truly believe you."

"What?!" the entire class looked at Ned as he had jumped from his seat. "Ned, we don't need to involve the rest of the class," Suzie motioned that he control his voice.

Ned leaned on the table and looked Suzie directly in the eye."Suzie, I really like you, but you want me to give up my life-long friendship because you feel threatened. You hurt me pretty bad when you moved, Moze was there for me, how often have you?" Suzie was speechless, but with Ned so close she felt like just kissing him so he'd stop talking.

When she was about to do just that, he pulled back burying his hands in his pockets. "I-Moze has been my friend for so long; I don't know that I can give up everything to be with you. I'm going for a walk," Ned started off into the nearby trees, escaping the view of any of the teachers or chaperones.

_I should have known; he'll never pick me over Jennifer. Why didn't I try to find a way to stay in Raisburg, or just not come back? I could go for a walk right now too._

Ned reached a clearing in the trees after a few minutes, he also found about ten other students who had wandered away from the site unnoticed, among them were Cookie and Lisa.

"Hi guys, enjoying the picnic?" Ned's tone was a very sarcastic happy. Cookie still smiled with his response. "Yeah, we're having an awesome time, how's it going for you?" Ned shrugged.

"I've had better days, but anything's better than the museum," the tall African-American boy gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, we can play video games or something later, help you get back to 'happy Ned," Ned laughed. "Thanks Cookie," Ned was glad he could actually talk to Cookie without Suzie around. "Anything exciting happening between you two?" Ned lightly elbowed Cookie in the stomach.

"Well, Simon will be my date to the dance tomorrow night, right?" Lisa took hold of Cookie's hand. "Of course, I'd be honored to be your date, Lisa," the two smiled at each other and started walking back to the fire-pit. "See ya later Ned," Cookie called to his friend. "Yeah, see ya...he can't hear me anyway," Ned spoke to himself stepping farther away from the trees.

"Shouldn't you be making up with Suzie?" Moze had left her spot at the fire-pit once she saw Ned leave unaccompanied. "Hey, I haven't talked to you much this week… I miss that," Moze blushed standing beside Ned."I've missed talking to you too, but we can talk right now can't we?" Ned smiled as he looked at Moze; she noticed he had been blushing as well.

"Sure we can talk right now, so, anything exciting happen with you?"

"Not really, what about you?" Ned shook his head. Moze laughed, "Well, this is a great conversation." Ned laughed too still smiling as his blue eyes locked with her brown eyes. He stepped a little closer to her. Ned wanted more than anything just to forget about Suzie and kiss Moze; Mr. Sweeney's voice interrupted his plans though.

"Students, we need you all to gather around the fire-pit, we'll be counting heads, so no one is allowed to sit this out," Ned groaned as Moze headed back through the trees. She motioned for him to follow.

_Yet again Sweeney is my least favorite teacher. If only he'd waited like another seven seconds to talk, I could've kissed her and, well I can't think of anything else I would've done. _

Moze was somewhat thankful that Ned didn't immediately follow her, she ran her fingers through her long brown hair. _Why can't I just forget about him? Ugh, he had to step closer to me, I can barely handle being like five feet from him let alone five inches. You can make it through this Moseley, somehow._

Moze made her way to the fire-pit as Ned finally came through the trees. He reluctantly sat down on a bench beside Cookie. Suzie looked like she was in torture as she sat beside Missy and the Oboe twins. Moze was on the other side of Lisa who was next to Cookie.

"Now, I'd like to tell you all what we have planned for tomorrow, but first I'd like to thank you all for having good behavior in the museum, even though I understand many of you didn't find it very interesting," Sweeney glanced around the circle seeming to eye Ned a little longer than anyone.

"Tomorrow we will be visiting the University of Iowa where we will be viewing a demonstration by a young man and his lab partners who must perform a demonstration as well as write a thesis in order to graduate. I haven't been given complete details, but the dean guarantees an amazing experience."

By the time Sweeney finished explaining the next day's events, the sun had set. The teachers and chaperones began a fire and asked who wanted s'mores, nearly everyone raised their hands. The fire roared for about two hours before the students had to return to the hotel.

When they finally made it back to the hotel it was 10:30. "Okay everyone, you will not be required to be in your rooms until 11:45, your sound curfew is midnight. Get plenty of sleep or you won't enjoy tomorrow, believe me," Vice Principal Crubbs announced as the students stepped off the buses.

Cookie and Lisa went to a lounge room the school had reserved, Ned followed. He found that Seth, Evelyn, Mike, Missy, Loomer, Suzie, and Moze were also in the room. "Let's play a game," Evelyn announced. Everyone just sort of quietly agreed, Evelyn was not a person you wanted to make mad. "What game are we going to play though?" Loomer glanced around the room, but no one had an answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, at this point, Ned doesn't want to choose between Suzie and Moze; he does still somewhat like them both. If you don't know who Mike is, he's the dark-haired jock from season 3 mostly, the one who actually talks on occasion. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter could have 3 titles/sections: Truth or Dare, The Breakup, The Walk Back. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about truth or dare?" Seth suggested. Evelyn bounced excitedly on her heels, "I love that idea; we're playing truth or dare." The students all took a seat on the various couches and chairs that were gathered in the corner.

"Seth, I think you should go first," Evelyn looked to her blonde boyfriend. "Okay, I pick dare," Seth replied.

"I dare you to…kiss me," Evelyn squealed. The rest of the group groaned at the sight of Seth and Evelyn kissing, especially Cookie.

"Hey, who's next?" Cookie hoped to break the couple's kiss. To his relief, they did and Seth turned to Cookie.

"Alright Cook, you're next. Truth or Dare?" Cookie pondered for a second looking to Lisa who was seated next to him. "Truth," he answered.

"Truth? who was your first kiss?" Cookie nervously chuckled. "Uh, I'd rather not say, how about a dare instead?" but Seth shook his head.

"Come on Cookie, it can't be that bad," Ned spoke up from a chair on the other side of Lisa. "Well, it was uh…Evelyn," he spoke the girl's name nearly inaudibly, but Seth and Lisa knew precisely what name he said.

"Cookie, why don't you just ask someone else?" Moze knew what name he had said as well, she still remembered his face when he told her and Ned. She sat between Missy and Loomer on a couch across from her best friends.

"Well then Moze, truth or dare?" Cookie focused on Moze his face still slightly flushed from his answer. "Knowing you, truth," Moze smiled.

"Jennifer Moseley, do you like, as in more than friends, anyone in this circle?" Cookie knew the answer but he wouldn't make her outright confess to liking Ned, their reactions would be enough.

"Maybe I'd be better off doing a dare too," Cookie looked Moze directly in the eye. "Cookie come on, you know the answer," Cookie narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, but everyone else doesn't."_Yeah right._

Moze whispered an answer so no one could really hear. "Come on Moseley, I don't think they heard you on the other side of the circle," Missy poked Moze's shoulder. "Yes alright, I do," Loomer excitedly straightened his shirt hoping it was him.

"Missy, why don't you choose next," Moze poked the girl back with more force and anger. "Sure, I choose dare," Missy defiantly crossed her arms as Moze thought.

"Kiss the guy you like, but he has to be single." Missy smirked glancing around the circle. Ned looked to the floor; hopefully she still thought he was taken by _someone_. Luckily, Missy's choice was someone closer to her than Ned, instead she choose another blue-eyed boy on the other side of Moze.

The entire group was shocked to see Missy shove Moze off the couch and lock lips with Billy Loomer. After all, their previous "relationship" had only taken place to help Missy get a trip to Paris.

"Wait, does this mean we're together, like for real?" Loomer asked breaking the kiss. Missy simply shrugged, "I guess there's no harm in trying to actually date you," she cuddled closer to him.

Moze stood from the floor and brushed herself off taking a seat on the other side of Missy. "Loomer, looks like you're next," the boy glanced to Moze as he put his arm around his new girlfriend. "Well, I'll pick truth," Missy tapped her chin as she thought of a question for him.

"Is there any girl in the circle you'd rather be with than me?" Loomer pondered for a minute. Moze wasn't sure he was completely over his crush on her, but she knew that Missy didn't take kindly to competition. "No, I think you are the perfect girl for me, even though we only faked going out before this," Ned suddenly looked up as a thought occurred to him.

"You know what, it's getting late, I'm going to head to my room," he glanced to Suzie motioning "we need to talk." She reluctantly followed telling the rest of the group, "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned led Suzie to the abandoned row of pay phones that lined a nearby wall. "Suzie, you and I both know this isn't working out. We don't belong together, no matter how many people think we're such a 'cute couple.' I can't be your boyfriend anymore," Ned leaned on the small table below one of the phones. Suzie was somewhat shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"You're dumping me, but I'm the popular one and I even moved back here just so I could graduate with you and all my other friends," Suzie had expected her voice to be more sad, but she felt anger building instead.

"Suzie, you chose to convince your dad to move back here. I got over you and I bet you got over me too. Why come back?" Ned was definitely right. Suzie had had a good amount of dates in her short month and a half at James Monroe JHS. It really only took about two hours for her to be completely over him."I don't really know why I wanted to come back, I mean I really did miss you, at least I thought I did."

"Is that a compliment or insult cause I'm guessing more insult?" Ned and Suzie finally looked each other in the eye. "More like just a statement…I think you're right, we should break up. We really have nothing in common and you like someone else and I'm sure someone else likes me…"

"Wait, why do you say I like someone else?" Ned glanced toward the group then back at Suzie. "Ned, you don't have to lie, even to me, I know you like her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a turn of Truth or Dare," she gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading back down the corridor to the group.

"I, wait she still dumped me, ugh, I'm going to bed," Ned silently spoke to himself walking to the elevators.

"Hey wait," Moze called nearing Ned. She had left the group just as Suzie had returned. "Is everything okay?" he nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, Suzie broke up with me again, but I think it's better."

"Better? You've been crazy about the girl since 4th grade, where'd your interest go?" Moze and Ned continued toward the elevators. "I wish I could tell you. And you can go back and play the game if you want, I can handle getting to my room," she gave a gentle squeeze wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she joked letting go. "No, no, I like being with you," he grabbed her hand as they stepped in front of the elevators causing both their pulses to greatly quicken. The two friends were lucky to find an unoccupied elevator. The back panel of the elevator was a giant window where guests could see the entire main floor of the hotel.

"Wow, this is amazing," Moze commented peering through the glass releasing herself from Ned's grip. "Yeah, it is," he stood beside her and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. She felt a shiver at his touch followed by a rush of warmth. The rest of the ride was short and silent.

"Well, thanks for walking me to my floor," he nervously smiled stepping outside the metal box. "I don't know, maybe I should walk you to your room, you aren't exactly the strongest guy I know," Ned laughed sarcastically as Moze smiled playfully at him. "I think you just want to walk with me," she blushed instantly but luckily he didn't notice.

"Whatever, what room are you in?"

"306, right here, so I guess this means goodnight," Ned fingered through his wallet for the room key, hoping to keep Moze near him for as long as possible. "Did you lose the room key card?" he shook his head and pulled out a red plastic card. "No."

"Okay, well I should be heading to my room before Crubbs or anyone comes around to make sure we're all in our rooms," she started to head back to the elevator, Ned caught her hand though. "Come on Moze, is that how you say goodnight," Moze turned around and stepped only inches in front of Ned's face.

"Goodnight, Ned Bigby," she whispered looking right into his bright blue eyes, his gaze penetrating her brown eyes. "Goodnight, Jennifer Moseley," he pulled her into a sweet kiss holding her by her waist and the back of her neck. They broke apart seconds later.

"I should really go now, goodnight," Moze ran back to the elevators with a confused smile. After Ned entered his room, he immediately sunk against the door, a love-struck smile across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cookie knew something good had happened that night, but Ned wouldn't tell him a word, he said he was too excited to speak. "Why do I get the feeling it has something to do with Moze, and Suzie," Ned's face flushed a deep red as he climbed to his bed. "It does, but I'd rather tell you tomorrow," Cookie sighed as he climbed into his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm having writers block a lot & I currently have a part-time obsession with the musical Wicked (awesome btw). If 3 people can tell me why I should continue this story, I'll actually try to finish it. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. Here's "The University"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Suzie, I'm sorry I always cared about you so much more than Moze," Ned hugged the brown-eyed brunette close as he whispered the words she had desired to hear all along. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Moze passed by the couple. Both their jaws dropped._

"_Jennifer, how did you find us? This is the farthest beach from the city, in fact most people don't even know it exists," Suzie's arms still encircled Ned's neck as his grasp on her waist had actually tightened. "I just sort of found it, I should go. I'll see you guys later," she began to leave. _

"_Wait, I'm coming with you," Ned practically dropped Suzie and ran toward the taller brunette. "You are?" her voice coated in shock and excitement. He nodded and they ran away from Suzie wrapping his arms around Moze instead._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suzie's breathing came in huffed breaths as she found herself shivering under her numerous blankets. "What a dream or maybe more of a nightmare, I guess?" she whispered to herself realizing her fellow roommates were still sleeping soundly. The events of the day were scattered through her mind, but she really didn't want to focus on any of them.

She'd dumped her boyfriend and lost her best friend in only a matter of hours. She knew they were happier without her; this hurt more than anything she could imagine. Suzie Crabgrass had lost her popular notation as she had changed into a better person, at least mostly.

"I didn't get my way, this is definitely going to take some time to get used to," she had made her way to the bathroom and stared into the jagged mirror. She realized she was shallower than she'd ever thought. She'd only stayed with Ned because he was cute, that wasn't a reason to date someone.

"It's better this way," she told her reflection clicking off the light switch and returning to her bed. She didn't dream anymore that night, mental exhaustion was enough to prevent her imagination from drifting off again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ned, dude, we seriously need to be on the bus in like ten minutes," Cookie stood on the floor shaking Ned's bed with enough force to awaken his friend. "Five more minutes," he mumbled as Cookie managed to yank the pillow from beneath his head.

"Hey, I was using that," Ned tiredly growled as he finally sat up. He stretched and yawned before getting down from bed. Within eight minutes, he, Cookie, Seth, and Jeff were on their way to the main lobby to meet the rest of the group for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Moze," Ned nervously approached his friend, wondering how much he'd actually dreamed up about the previous night. "Hey Ned, Cookie, you guys almost missed the buses, what took so long?" Moze stood beside Lisa who greeted Cookie with a hug when the boys approached.

"Ned is what took so long," Cookie replied with his most sarcastic tone as he took Lisa's hand in his own. "Just be glad you don't have to room with Missy. I swear that girl took an hour just to apply her make-up," Lisa sighed.

"I wonder what she really looks like," Moze gave Ned a friendly punch. "What girls look like without make-up is not something you need to concern yourself with," she smiled.

"You four, buses, let's go," Crubbs had been giving instructions the entire time the four teens had been talking. They quickly scrambled out of the hotel and onto the buses.

"Does anyone remember where we're going today?" Ned sat beside Moze across from Cookie and Lisa. "The university, then that old rich guy's estate," Cookie responded taking out a brochure. "Peach Grove was more than just a rich man's estate, Simon. It was home to the first governor of Iowa and countless other famous people," Lisa didn't really talk to many people in her social studies class so it was hard not to pay attention.

"Well whatever it is, it helps keep us out of school an extra two hours," Ned excitedly replied. The rest of the trip to the university was relatively quiet, as least between Ned and Moze.

"So, did you sleep well?" Ned stared at his hands in a bored manner. "Um, yeah, how'd you sleep?" Moze glanced toward Ned and began playing with her hair. "Good," he glanced at her smiling. _Is she actually as nervous around me as I am around her? Should I bring up the kiss or just keep my mouth shut?_

"Uh, Moze, about last night…" her brown eyes locked with his blue, Ned had no idea what he was going to say. "Are you going to tell me it was your evil twin Tad again, or was last night intentional," Ned chuckled as he remembered how he had thought he could convince Suzie that his evil twin Tad was the one who had kissed Jennifer at the "Around the World" dance.

"It was more spur of the moment, but I'm glad it happened, I…" teachers always seemed to make announcements when Ned had something important to say. "Alright class, we will watching a demonstration, no it is not a graded assignment, but if you participate in any way, I may be willing to give some extra credit," Sweeney's voice echoed across the PA system as the students filed out.

"I guess we'll talk later, Ned," Moze smiled as she quickly followed the large mass of her classmates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group entered the university, they were led into a large assembly hall where a long wooden table sat in the front of the room.

"Ah, James K. Polk Middle School, welcome!" an elderly man waved his arms motioning for everyone to come farther into the room. Cookie and Lisa took seats in the third row, Ned, Moze, Jeff, and Martin followed taking seats beside them.

"What are they supposed to be demonstrating?" Lisa whispered to Cookie. He just smiled all-knowingly. "You'll see."

A younger man of about 23 looked up from beside the old man. He whispered something to the elder before looking at the large gathering of 8th graders. "Well, as Dr. Pines said, I'd also like to welcome you all to the University of Iowa. My name is Chris and I'm a graduate student here at the university. I've been majoring in biochemical engineering, but my demonstration today is just a few chemistry tricks I've learned throughout my years here."

Chris straightened the white lab coat on his shoulders and lined the flasks before him. (AN: my chemistry wasn't that great, so I'm not going into detail about what chemicals are being mixed or stuff like that). Chris grabbed two partially full flasks and slowly poured the contents into an empty flask. The mixing liquids steamed and bubbled as they changed colors upon combining.

The young man performed several other experiments, mostly boring to Cookie since he could perform them in his own home and likely had at some point. Finally, Chris addressed the class asking for a volunteer. "The final thing I'd like to demonstrate to you is actually from a student among you, Simon Nelson Cook," everyone began to pay closer attention. Cookie blushed slightly, but Moze tapped his arm. "So, is your plan still in action?" Cookie shook his head.

"I don't need to follow that plan. We've already decided to go to the dance together, I have no use for that little robot," Cookie nodded toward the small metal creature Dr. Pine brought to the table. "Where is Mr. Cook and would you like to demonstrate your creation for us?" the old professor scanned the hall as Cookie stood.

"Actually sir, I'd like one of my friends to demonstrate, I'm quite sure he'll be glad to help," Cookie called back to the professor as Moze stared at the boy on her other side. Ned was completely confused. _Why does he want _me_ to demonstrate _his _experiment?_

"Cook, what're you doing?" the blue-eyed boy sent a confused glare at Cookie. "It won't hurt, promise. And I have my reasons," Cookie replied sitting back down. Dr. Pine and Chris anxiously waited for _someone_ to step to the front, Ned groaned as he made short journey.

"I'll…demonstrate his project, if he tells how on earth I'm supposed to that," Ned shot another more irritated glare toward his manically smiling friend. "Just shake the robot's hand, he does everything from that."

Ned stepped to the front of the room and stood before the table. He shook hands with the 2 and a half foot robot, expecting it to explode. He quickly inched back when the small machine began beeping wildly as a short strip of paper tumbled out of its mouth. "What's this?" he glanced to Cookie as he ripped the sheet from the robot's mouth, but Dr. Pine grabbed from his out-stretched hand.

"It seems this can tell me a lot about you Mr.?" Ned realized he hadn't introduced himself to the professor and student. "Bigby, sir, Ned Bigby," he returned his hand to his side once the professor briefly shook it.

"Well Mr. Bigby, from this small strip of paper, I have found out that you are 5'8", you weigh 130lbs, which your BMI tells me is fine, and I'm quite confused what the final word is on this slip." Ned yanked the sheet back and scanned the list of traits. _Height, weight, whatever that number is, and …why is Moze's name on this thing?_

Ned stared over at Cookie, again confused. "Cookie?" the dark-skinned boy showed only a trace of threat in his eyes. _Tell her,_ he silently barked at Ned with his dark brown eyes. _I can't, _was the silent reply. Moze glanced between her best friends trying to figure out why no one besides Dr. Pine was talking. The old man seemed very upset that no one was answering his now non-stop questions.

"Mr. Cook, what all does this robot tell you once you make contact with it?" Cookie didn't have a chance to answer though as several flasks began to bubble from Chris's experiments earlier. "Oh no, someone messed with the chemicals!" Chris yelled across the hall as he jerked Dr. Pine to "duck and cover," silently telling Ned and the rest of the room to do the same.

With everyone behind at least something, the room overflowed with a thick smoke and the fire-alarm quickly shot off as well as the sprinklers. _I've got to get to Moze; Cookie's right I need to tell her and today seems just a good a time as any. _From his scrunched position under the table, Ned tried to make out where the third row might be and crawled towards it. The sprinklers cleared a small amount of the smoke, giving him a slightly better but wet view of the assembly hall.

He finally managed to see Moze ducking her way out of the still-quite-smoky room. He caught her arm and pulled her into an empty row. "I need to tell you something, Moze. I lo-," he was cut off as Dr. Pine and Chris grabbed him and pushed him out of the room. "Move son, this is no time for speeches," the elder pulled Ned by his forearm as Chris kindly instructed Moze to follow._ God I hate teachers,_ Ned muttered to himself as he exited the now soaked assembly hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writer's block keeps me from knowing where the next chapter will lead, enjoy a shorter chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time (Seriously, you are all amazing) please do the same here.


	7. Confessions

Yet again I have not updated this story; really I am sorry to any fans. This is going to be a longer chapter & the last as I have others stories that need continuing. For everyone who's reviewed, thankx, for everyone who hasn't but read the story, please tell me what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am terribly sorry Vice Principal. I intend on finding the individual responsible and harshly punishing them," Dean Brock shook Crubbs' hand. "No one seems to have been injured; we'll all manage. Don't worry about it, Tim," Crubbs nodded at the older man and turned to address the crowd of 8th graders.

"Now, I realize you have all just gone through a very stressful situation, but I'd still prefer us to continue to Peach Grove. Unless you'd all like to return to Polk a little early," with those options, nearly everyone was voicing excitement for the estate over heading home early.

"Dean Brock is allowing us the use of locker rooms in the stadium. You have fifteen minutes to change into drier clothes and report back here." The students quickly hauled out their luggage and entered the stadium to search for the locker rooms. Fifteen minutes later, everyone returned in slightly different outfits than before.

"Moze, I still need to talk to you," Ned caught hold of his friend's hand as she had just re-packed her suitcase. "Well, we don't have much time, but why not tell me right now?" Moze looked down at her hand which was still held tightly in his. Ned quickly broke the connection.

"OK, well I had wanted to tell you that…" Ned seemed frozen in time. Moze waved her free hand in front of him. "Ned, are you OK?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently, "Ned?"

Three semi-violent shakes later, Ned finally snapped back to reality. "Oh, Moze, sorry I just…spaced out," he held his hand to his head. _This is really not the right time or place. What am I thinking? What is the right time and place to tell your best friend that you might not just like her as more than a friend, but maybe even?…You need to tell her something, Bigby, something._

------------------------------------------------------------

The bus ride to Peach Grove wasn't very long, but Ned could feel his pulse racing just being beside Moze. He had no idea what or when he was going to talk to her. She kept glancing in his direction trying to figure out why he seemed to be shaking slightly. She even trying to calm him by putting her hand on his shoulder, but he nearly jumped out of his seat at that.

_He never acts like this. And usually I'm the one that can comfort him, unless he's acting so weird because of me. Ugh, it's about that stupid kiss, I wish it wouldn't have happened. Well… I love that it happened; I just wish things wouldn't have gotten more complicated between us._

_--------------------------------------_

"Here's the bedroom, note the tall headboard, a common element of the time period," the tour guide seemed more bored than the employees at the capital's museum. The class had been separated by homeroom this time, but Ned was quickly losing his nerve to talk to Moze. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about Suzie being anywhere nearby.

"And here we have the sitting room. The state has done their best to preserve as many elements from the original Governor's mansion as possible. If you look, you will see that this is no ordinary piano, rather it is a nickelodeon," the guide gestured toward a beaten down keyboard lining the wall. (AN: yeah, it's an instrument)

When the tour finally ended an excruciatingly long half hour later, the students were directed back to the buses that were to take them to another museum adjoined to a restaurant. Ned, Moze, Cookie, Lisa, Jeff, and Martin all sat at one rather large table as they hurried through lunch. The six teens were quite surprised to see Loomer and his minions joined by Missy and two minions of her own.

"Wow, that's quite a sight, I mean Missy and Loomer. I hope they aren't going to double their bullying skills, I mean Missy doesn't beat anyone up, but she is pretty scary, and she," Martin stated in the midst of yet another ramble. "Yeah, Martin, it's a pretty weird sight, but they kind of match. Besides, if Loomer is distracted with Missy, maybe he'll leave me alone for a while," Ned casually remarked.

Pleased that Loomer would be more distracted than usual, Ned focused on his forming plan to talk to Moze, alone. He knew there would only be one time during the field trip he could talk to her, when they finally got back to Peach Grove. He would ask her to meet him somewhere and either confess how he felt right there, or at least ask her to the dance being held that night.

"Ned, hey Ned, lunch is over. It's time to head back to the estate," Moze gently nudged him in the side; he had been day-dreaming for a while now. "Did you space out again?" she smiled playfully at him, he nodded sheepishly. "You seem to being that a lot lately."

"Yeah, we'd better get going," he stood from the table pulling her arm with him. The pair headed back to the bus taking a seat behind Claire and Matt. "Hey, Moze, Ned," Claire greeted; Matt gave a wave to the pair. Ned was amazed that he was actually glad that Crubbs interrupted his thoughts with his usual announcement for the students to be on their best behavior.

After another directing around the grounds of Peach Grove, the students were told they had free-roam of the estate. Moze felt her pulse quicken as Ned grabbed her hand. "I have something to tell you, let's head to the garden," he quietly said to her. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks even after he let go.

--------------------------

The pair reached a surprisingly empty garden and headed toward a stone bench near a lilac bush. Moze slowly approached her best friend and took a seat beside him on the bench. She laced and unlaced her fingers avoiding Ned's clear blue gaze. From the corner of her deep chocolate eyes, she noticed he was avoiding looking at her as well. He was raking through his brown patch of hair with his left hand; the right gripped the stone bench quite tensely.

"So," Moze noticed Ned jump slightly at the sound of her voice, "what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ned seemed to regain his thoughts of why they were here and turned to face her. Moze still held her gaze to her hands in her lap. Ned grabbed her hand again and directed her eyes to his.

The two best friends looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before anything was spoken. "Moze, I…I want to be with you," Moze sat puzzled at the statement, what was Ned implying. "Uh, Ned, you are with me," he shook his head slowly. "I meant I want to-will you go to the dance with me?"

Moze blinked several times, making sure that it was Ned asking _her_ to be _his_ date. "Are you serious?" he smiled and gave a small laugh. "Duh, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" Moze turned her eyes to the purplish bush behind the bench. "You just broke up with your girlfriend," she quietly mumbled.

"Moze, trust me, being away from Suzie has made me finally see clearly, well, I guess Cookie would probably take some credit as well," he responded. Moze felt a sudden smile crease her face. _Of course, who else but Cookie would be giving Ned advice; I guess Cookie is probably a bit better than Gordy in some ways. _

"What exactly did Cookie help you figure out, then?" Moze stared into Ned's bright blue eyes. "He showed me that I'm not imaging my feelings for you, I want to be more than your best friend, Moze." Moze was unsure how to respond to that. She had recently been considering a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend between Ned and her, but how real was the idea.

"Ned, I-I'm scared that being more than friends would actually ruin our friendship. I never imagined telling you, but I like you a lot, as more than a friend," the two held one another's gaze. Moze searched Ned's eyes for his response, beyond his piercingly bright eyes, she thought she saw hints of disappointment and maybe longing, even sadness.

Ned didn't know of any other way to prove to Moze that he was willing to risk anything to be able to kiss her and be able to hug her more tenderly. With their faces only a few inches apart, Ned leaned down to kiss Moze for the second time in the past twenty four hours. She backed away though instead.

"No, I just don't think you realize what we'd be giving up in the chance that we broke up," Moze turned away as tears pricked at her eyes. "I do realize what we'd give up, but I don't want to grow through life wondering 'what if.' Moze, how long do you expect to hide your feelings?" he turned her back around to him.

"Come with me to the dance, at least give it a chance," Moze wiped her eyes and silently nodded. "I guess we both deserve at least one chance."

The rest of the field trip passed in a blur from the unexplored parts of the estate to collecting luggage from the hotel to the long bus ride back to Polk. Ned and Moze had opted to separate and Ned now sat with Cookie as Moze joined Lisa a few seats ahead.

"I was right, huh?" Cookie tried to avoid an 'I-told-you-so' tone. Ned nodded. "Cookie, I don't want to not be friends with Moze at any point in my life, but I don't want to wonder for the rest of my life if we couldn't be happy as a couple," Ned chided himself as he buried his face in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Ned glanced across the dance floor as a slow song began to fill the dimly lit gym. Too nervous to actually go on a real date with Moze, the pair had agreed to just attend the dance separately. Matt and Claire held each other close; Cookie and Lisa were in a similar hold to each other. Several other couples graced the dance floor, some more odd than others, this mainly included Seth and Evelyn and Loomer and Missy. _Creepiest couple ever, but they definitely fit together well._

Ned finally found Moze standing amongst a group of other girls who he recognized as some of her teammates, luckily Suzie was not in the group. As the group disappeared as several of the girls were asked to join the crowd of couples, Moze remained alone.

"May I have this dance?" Ned held out his hand at the distracted brunette. _She looks amazing_. Moze's long brown hair was gently curled and pinned together at the nape of her neck; a slender-fitting red blouse gracefully hugged her developing curves and covered the waist of her denim skirt, black flats gave her only the slightest effort for extra height.

"Sure," she replied slightly embarrassed at Ned's scan of her outfit. She took a second to look him over as well. A royal blue polo casually hung on his slim frame; he also wore tan kakis and his 'dressier' black sneakers. His brown hair remained in its classic messy-neatness.

As the pair entered the dance floor, Ned noticed nods of approval from Cookie and Lisa, as well as Gordy who had hidden himself in the corner of the room. He and Dr. Xavier were some of the chaperones, to Gordy's disappointment; he was still pretty creeped out by the woman's obsession with him.

Ned's arms circled Moze's waist as she gently placed her arms on his shoulders. They both blushed at the intentional contact; usually it was either some sort of an elaborate plan or some odd accident that caused them to be in such close contact.

"You look really beautiful, Moze," Ned spoke into Moze's ear. "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a smile. The pair stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, not even realizing when the song ended.

"Ned, I've been thinking, I don't want to wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life. I-I want to try being your girlfriend," Ned stopped his dance partner in mid-turn. _Did she really just say that?_

"Are you serious?" Moze laughed at the exact match of her question only a few hours earlier. "Duh, I'm serious," she replied pulling Ned closer to her until their faces were a mere inches apart. He smiled breathing a sigh of happiness. She matched his smile with one her own. The dance suddenly became a lot more fun and less stressful as the pair of 'just best friends' stayed on the dance floor no matter slow or fast song.

When the night finally ended, Ned walked Moze to her door as the pair had gotten a ride home from Lisa's parents. "I had a great time, Ned," Moze smiled as she leaned against the banister of the front porch. "Me too," Ned replied standing beside her.

"Moze-Jennifer Moseley?" Ned cleared his throat and Moze turned to the blue-eyed boy. "Yes, Ned?" she asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ned was blushing a severe red, earning him a giggle from Moze. "Yes, Ned Bigby, I will be your girlfriend," the pair hugged and stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds before sharing an innocent kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Semi-short ending, I know, but I've been neglecting this story & I feel that this ending is just enough to imply that Ned & Moze will at the least survive high school as a couple. Thanks to any of my readers & my awesome reviewers.


End file.
